Disease
Disease is the sixth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "That was one of the first songs we wrote for this record. We didn't know where it would go. We were getting into the process of ideas and writing. We started out with the drum beat. Everyone was throwing out ideas. It was one of the first to start and last to finish. It was a mixture of everyone throwing out ideas and coming together." Lyrics I need you, God, so won't you please help me now? These are the only cards that you dealt me out This is the moment that we won't be held down Our words are broken but they're spoken aloud So come together, come together again The time is now, let Armageddon begin They say beginnings always start with the ends I say forever and forever, amen Forget what you are Forget what you feel We stand apart but fall together Nothing ever lasts forever We're born to live, we're born to die We're forced to swallow these pills and to never ask why What I've become, why can't you see That everybody, everybody, everybody's got this disease? (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease Deepen my vein, hang in the gallow Past the pain, feeling so hollow Drown in the shame, deep in the shallow Not the same but feeling so hallow I'd crash the train just to start a revolution I'm not insane, I just want to be free (Free!) It's not the same if it's our execution Let them all see you're Undead just like me So I'm to blame, the one they follow? Give it away, got nothing to borrow Fuck the fame, fuck the sorrow Live for today and never tomorrow Forget what you are Forget what you feel We stand apart but fall together Nothing ever lasts forever We're born to live, we're born to die We're forced to swallow these pills and to never ask why What I've become, why can't you see? That everybody, everybody, everybody's got this disease? (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease I've tried to believe on my knees, it's so hard When they pick and they pull and they tear you apart But they won't let me go, no, they won't let me go And I'm dying baby, dying baby, dying so slow Walk in the world, it's so empty and null In the land of the beautiful, beauty is cold And it won't let me go, no, they won't let me go And I'm dying baby, dying baby, dying alone We're born to live, we're born to die We're forced to swallow these pills and to never ask why What I've become, why can't you see That everybody, everybody, everybody's got this disease? (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease (Hey! Hey!) Everybody's got this disease (Hey! Hey!) Background vocals *An unidentifiable vocalist sings "everybody's got this disease" with Danny the second time it is said on the chorus. The vocalist is unidentifiable because their voice is modulated and deeply pitched. *Da Kurlzz shouts "revolution" and "our execution" behind J-Dog. *Danny sings "I'd crash the train to just to start a revolution/I'm not insane, I just want to be free/It's not the same if it's our execution/Let them all see you're Undead just like me" behind J-Dog. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, engineering, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering *Danny Lohner - guitar, production, programming Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:Singles Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:J-Dog Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Danny Lohner